Just Let It Happen
by Naila27
Summary: When Tori's world seems to fall apart, a certain Crimson Ranger will save the day. Only if she lets it happen... One-shot. Tori/Hunter I promise, the story is better than the summary.


When the day feels like it could not have been worse, when the whole world brakes down in front of your eyes… That is the moment you realise how important is it to believe in yourself, to think about what had happened, learn from your mistakes not to ever repeat them and move on… Move on as if nothing happened.

Those 60 words could precisely describe what was Tori Hanson feeling at that moment. It has been a year since the Wind Ninja Rangers had locked Lothor up in the underworld, literally. It has been about a week since Ninja Storm teamed up with Dino Thunder. Also about a week since everything went down for the intelligent blonde 18 years old.

When the two recent teams of superheroes in spandexes had to team up, Tori realised something. Blake. He was not watching her; he did not even attempt to say a single word to her, unlike the time when they were all power rangers. He was too attracted to the Dino Thunder Yellow ranger. Maybe not in a romantic way, but there was definitely more interest in Kira for Blake than there was in Tori now.

Tori was not even sure why did it hit her so hard. She always knew that she and Blake would not work out as anything more than just friends. However, she still held some hope in her heart. Until that day.

No, it was not Kira for Blake now. It was another woman. A woman Tori would have thought of as someone who could take Blake's heart away. It was Kapri.

Yes, Kapri. Cameron's cousin, nephew of Sensei Watanabe and Lothor, the dumb girl in pink, how the Ninja Storm team used to call her.

XXX

Tori's POV

I found out about Blake and Kapri on the 11th official "once in a month movie night for the former power rangers" (Cameron came up with the name, if you have not realized it yet).

As always, we arrived at the ninja Ops at 7:30. By 'we', I mean Shane, Dustin and I, since those two still did not get their driving license.

Hunter and Blake arrived before us. I was extremely happy to see the two brothers that only appeared occasionally. It was first time in a while the Navy Thunder Ranger decided to join us for the movie night. Most of the times he was too busy at the motocross, or at least this was what he kept telling us. Hunter on the other hand, appeared more frequently, about once in 3 months, I would say.

Speaking of Hunter, he and I became rather close recently. We had to work together, since the Thunder and Wind ninja academies had become allies now; and him and I were the principal teachers for the academies respectively. Sometimes, we went to the woods together, to discuss further plans for our schools. Those meetings were secret, nobody knew about them other than us. We had lunch together in the woods, with me kind of teaching him how to cook. However, since I am not so good at it either, my power of water was useful at the end sometimes. It always felt special, me and him. All the fun we had, all the moments we shared. I found out so much new about him, and so did he about me. We became so close that it even felt like we were a couple sometimes, but I know we were not – he would never do that to his brother.

Back to the present, when we arrived, the Bradley brothers stood up to greet us. Hunter and I hugged. I think Blake was going to hug me too, but then changed his mind for some reason.

In another 15 minutes, Marah and Kapri had arrived. We all said hi to each other, and sat down.

It was time to choose a movie to watch, and so we chose a scary one. I do not like scary movies, but being 18, decided that I should at least try to watch one.

The 'living room' of the Ninja Ops had a 4-places sofa, two armchairs and a table in the middle. Cam suggested bringing more chairs from another room, however Bake spoke up.

"Ummm, maybe Kapri and I could share an armchair",-six pairs of eyes, all but Kapri's stared at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah there is something we need to tell you…",-Kapri said.

"Okay, sure, tell us"-Shane said, still staring at Blake with a puzzled look.

"We are a couple"-Blake and Kapri said in unison.

I think I heard my heart crack a bit. I rather moved on from Blake, and we have never been anything official, but this still hurt. I did not show it to anyone, however felt a hand on my shoulders in a second. When I turned my head around, a pair of blue eyes was staring at me, worried.

"You okay?"-Hunter whispered. I just nodded. He did not seem to buy it, however pretended to be satisfied with the answer he received.

"Wow, congrats!"-Dustin said, trying to break the tension.

"This day just keeps getting better and better"-Cameron said

"Yeah, so happy for you both",-I mumbled and smiled. Blake smiled back with a week smile.

"Okay, if this is sorted out, you two share an armchair; Dustin, Marah, could you do the same?"-Cameron asked.

"I don't mind"-Dustin said.

"Me neither"-Marah added.

Places were sorted out; me, Hunter, Shane and Cam were left sitting on the sofa. The movie was actually scary. Almost everyone was screaming, both inside and outside of the movie. After my second yell, a hand wrapped itself around me, making me meet with the same pair of blue eyes as half an hour before. In the darkness, his hand on my shoulder felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, cozy. I wish I could extend the night just so I could stay close to him for longer, safe in his embrace. His arms wrapped right around me, bringing a peace I have never known before, a calming of the storms in my heart. I think that was he who gives me hope for the future. In his embrace, I start to believe that there is nothing out there to fear, even the scary, freaky movie on the screen 12 feet away, that all there is still sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be. With him, I did not even think much of Blake, of what happened today. Because, maybe, just a little bit late to my realization, I was always attracted to Hunter.

XXX

The movie was over; however, we were planning to stay at the Ops for the night. I went outside, since there was no signal at the headquarters, to call my mom. In my family, we have a rule: if somebody stays somewhere other than home after 11pm, we call at least one family member and warn them, also say goodnight. So I did.

"Bye, love you. Good night", - I hang up after an about 10 minutes conversation with my mom.

"Family rules?",-I jumped from the voice at the back, only to encounter Hunter, with a wide but weak smile, standing there, hands in pockets.

"Why did you follow me?"-I asked confused. He held his hand to the front, showing that he had my jacket in his hand.

"It is rather cold here",-he said with the caring voice.

"Thanks",-I smiled and took the jacket.

"Anything to get sure I won't have to handle another 300 students when their Sensei gets sick",-he winked.

"Oh, why, thank you so much for caring about me"-I said sarcastically.

"You're always welcome, blue princess"

"Don't call me that"

"Try to stop me, princess"

"HUNTER!"

"What?"

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS",-with this I used the power of water, and he stopped after being completely wet.

"Great, now I have to find a drier", - Hunter was turning around, but with hearing me laugh, all of sudden turned back, ran closer and hugged me tightly, passing the wetness of his clothes onto mine.

"HUNTER BRADLEY HOW DARE YOU"-I screamed. Well, touché. Now we were on the same terms, with both in need of a drier.

XXX

When we returned to the Ops, we received few "Where have you been"s from girls and Shane, whistles from Dustin, and "YOU WERE ONLY OUTSIDE FOR ABOUT 15 MNUTES AND IT'S NOT RAINING! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BE IN SO MUCH WATER?" from Cam of course.

"Well, I called Tori a princess, causing her to use her power to shut me up",-Hunter explained as if it was perfectly normal.

"Lesson learnt, don't do it again"- Shane gave Hunter a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah tell me about it",-Hunter mumbled.

XXX

Later, Hunter and I managed to dry our clothes without having to take them off, and at about 12, what is actually really late for me, we all went to sleep. However, the scenes of the watched that evening before did not let me close my eyes even for a second. Thoughts about Blake and what happened allied the movie ones, making me stand up and proceed to the kitchen, in order to drink some water.

There I was with a cup in my hands, when an arm wrapped itself around me, causing me to jump and get ready to attack. The water was in the air, and, by the time I turned around, it was on Hunter.

"Again",-he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing awake in such a late hour?"-I asked.

"I could ask you the same, princess",-Hunter smirked, I straightened my hand to use more power of water, but he grabbed by wrist,-"Not this time, princess"

"Uhhh what do you want?"-I pretended to be a little bit irritated, even though, honestly, enjoyed the situation. He was still holding my wrist, seemingly not planning to let it go any time soon.

"To know why you are awake"

"I wanted to drink some water"

"No, you are sad because of the thing with Blake; and scared because of the movie we watched"

"If you know why do you ask?"

"Let me rephrase my purpose of coming here: I wanted to see how are you and to make you feel better",-I think I blushed at these words,-"Grab your jacket, were going outside"

"But it's cold"

"That's why I'm telling you to take your jacket", - I rolled my eyes, however went to the room and took the jacket. When I came back, Hunter was wearing his as well.

"Going?"-I asked half smiling. He did not reply, just went to the Ninja Ops' exit. I followed.

XXX

"You know, it's rather cold for this time of the year",-I said, trying to allude on going inside.

"What did you expect?"-Hunter asked.

"A better weather, maybe?"-I asked sarcastically.

"We need to talk, and you know that"-Hunter said.

"Couldn't we talk in the Ops?" -I asked, still not getting his point.

"What if someone else is awake there?" -now he got a point.

"Okay then, tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"It hurt you, knowing about Blake and Kapri",-he started awkwardly.

"I don't know, it's confusing. Maybe it didn't hurt at all",-I replied.

"Why do you think so?"-Hunter asked.

"I always knew it wouldn't work out for Blake and I. Besides, something changed for me as well… I think I moved on. Blake wasn't the only one"

"Moved on, huh? And on who?",-he turned around, preventing me from walking forwards, eyes looking into mine.

"Why does it matter?"-I asked. The proximity was driving me crazy already. Even more, I felt a hand on my waist now.

"Did you really think I would let it slide?"-Hunter used his other hand to take mine,-"you know it's inevitable, why try to escape?"-I could not say a single word, so he continued,-"you are scared of getting hurt again. You do not want to give chances to anyone. You think nobody will care for you the way you would care for them. But let me tell you, Tori Hanson. There is a person who will. Just let it happen"-before I could say a single word, his lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I cannot seem to. In this minty moment, my senses are going crazy and I can no longer think straight. I smile, my heart fluttering at the touch as I clasp my hands around his neck. Never before have had I felt so right…

I try to pull away, before either of us slips on the marble floor beneath us.

"Do you get it now?"-Hunter asks,-"Tori, I love you"

I do not know what to say. No, actually I do. Nevertheless, it is unbelievable that I get to hear such a phrase and give it such a reply.

"I love you too"

I said it, and kissed him myself this time.

XXX

We kept walking around for the whole night, returning to the Ops only by 6am. Cameron, who was already awake by that time, went crazy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Dude, calm down. We're not small children anymore, we can take care of ourselves"-Hunter replies.

"I'm not so sure, last time you two left the Ops, you returned in water",-Cameron claims.

"Well, I can assure you it won't happen again",-with these words Hunter takes my hand.

"Ohh, well, what can I say now"-Cameron sits as if there is a lot of thinking to do,-"Congratulations, I guess" with this he comes and gives me and Hunter a hug

XXX

Sometimes, does not matter how wrong the day may go, even if it is something miniscule that went wrong and feels like everything is crashing, there should be a hope and a belief in the best. Just let it happen.

 _ **Okay sooo**_

 _ **This is my first one-shot story on Power rangers. Hope you like it. Please review :)**_


End file.
